Abandoned
by supermage543
Summary: With Anankos destroyed to protect their child Mikoto leaves a young Corrin in the land of Nohr. For years she lives as a member of the Nohrean royal family but her past comes back to haunt her. Can Corrin bring peace between the visible and invisible kingdoms?
1. prologue

It was a dark and stormy day in the kingdom of Nohr. In the wood of this dark and dreary place Princes Mikoto of Valla was heartbroken. While her kingdom was safe with the destruction of the evil dragon Anankos she was devastated. Her husband known as lord Hydra revealed himself to be the good half of Anankos manifested as a mortal had sacrificed himself bringing an end to his evil half. Word of what had happened throughout the kingdom and because of that the populace in fear turned on and tried to kill his only child the young princess Corrin. She was only six years old and yet she was the most feared and hatted person in all of Valla.

In order to protect her only child Princes Mikoto had to leave her in this dark place alone. She realized if she herself went with her child vallite solders would come after her and she would be found eventually and Corrin killed. This was the lesser of two evils. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. However due to her gift of foresight she found one solace the fact that her daughter would live a long healthy and happy life in this dreary land. Mikoto began to stroke her sleeping daughter's cheek and spoke her final goodbye knowing that if Corrin was awake she could never leave her.

"Goodbye my child. Know that I'm doing this as an act of love and I'm destroying myself by doing this. I will always love you."

Mikoto then began to begin the spell that would open the portal back home not realizing that her child was waking up.

"Mommy come back" Corrin cried out.

But it was too late as her hand just barely missed the portal closing. She then realized she was alone and began to cry. For hours she was she simply cried to herself not knowing what to do. But then she heard a young female voice.

"The crying came from overhear"

Then out of the darkness a young girl only a few years older with long purple hair appeared and a fancy black dress.

"Hello there I'm Camilla" she said "What is your name sweetie."

To that Corrin simply mumbled her name. Camilla feeling sorry for Corrin began to hug and comfort the younger girl. At that moment a large man with a greying beard and pale skin appeared flanked by two guards. Startled Corrin quickly hid behind Camilla.

"It's ok sweetie" Camilla said "that's just dad" "dad this is Corrin."

Kneeling down to look Corrin straight in the eyes he asked "where are your parents little one"

All Corrin said to that was "went home"

"Dad we can't just leave her we should take her with us. I promise to take good care of her"

Garon thought to himself. He thought of all of his children he failed. How many sons and daughters he had lost because of his lovers quests for power. This could be his redemption for his failures as a parent. Then he realized what Camilla said and let out a hearty laugh.

"She is not a pet Camilla" he said before turning to Corrin and asking "Corrin would you like to come home with us little one, be a part of our family"

For the first time since she woke up Corrin felt happy "yes" Corrin quickly responded

"Come then you two we still have to go to Cheve for the peace talks with King Sugamari"


	2. Fourteen years later

Fourteen years had passed since that fateful day for young Corrin. And for her life could not get much better. Throughout the land of Nohr she was known as the people's princes because of all the time that she spent giving and helping all who were less fortunate than her. The people of the land attributed this to her humble origins. And today the entire kingdom was preparing for the annual celebration because of the end of the five hundred years war between Hoshido and Nohr. The castle staff where under particular stress this year because the Hoshido royal family where attending this year. And Jacob one of Corrin's retainers was put in charge of directing the castle staff was causing a lot stress than was necessary.

"No No No No!" Jacob yelled "the banner needs to go slightly to the left. Remember to put the silverware in order from biggest to smallest not the order of use .Everything needs to be perfect for tonight."

The servants groaned at their boss's perfectionism. Normally it was one of the royal siblings that would direct the castle staff but they were all busy today. The elder two princes Xander and Charles had not yet returned from their usual patrols of the city and its surrounding area. The younger Prince Leo was not in his usual place in the library but instead in his room preparing for a special surprise for the night. And the three princesses were busy trying on dresses for the ball.

"Are you sure about that one. This dress would be perfect for you Corrin dearie" Camilla said holding up a low cut black dress meant show someone's figure.

"Camilla isn't that dress a little to revealing."

"It's supposed to be revealing. I mean how else are you supposed to impress Silas."

Corrin put her face in her hands as she groaned while both of her sisters laughed. In her mind she wondered why she told her sisters about her relationship with her second retainer Silas. The young boy was one of Corrin's closest friends and he had just begun to court "his Princess."

"I can just imagine the two dancing in the pale moonlight before sneaking off too…"

"Camilla!" Corrin interrupted "Elise is here. She needs an adult to learn about this stuff."

"Hey I'm an adult. I should know what you two are talking about" Elise pouted "tell me. Tell me now!"

"No you're my baby sister. And I will protect that innocent mind that we all love."

"Corrin" Elise whined dragging out the N for as long as possible.

Corrin proceeded to ignore Elise and turned to her older sister. "Besides I'm not like you Camilla." Corrin said while gesturing to her enlarged stomach.

"What Keaton* and I do in our free time is not your business." Camilla retorted "besides we were already engaged when I got pregnant."

"Oh you mean make a baby. Camilla already told me how that happens" Elise said "do you think Leo and Sakura will do that after he proposes to her tonight."

"I thought we agreed that I would explain," Corrin then realized what her sister said "wait Leo is going to ask tonight? How did you found out!" The two had met when Leo was tracking down the rouge Nohrian dark mage Zola. Zola after being cornered in Izumo had tried using the youngest Hoshidan princes as a hostage. It was only due to Leo's quick thinking and skill with magic that she was saved. The two became quite close after.

"I was spying on him"

"Elise what have I told you about Spying." Corrin scolded with a smile on her face. All Corrin could think about the newest additions to her large family and how life could not get better.

My head cannon is that the Nohrian military employs wolf skins as trackers and scouts. That is how Camilla and Keaton met.

I will write a one shots/ short stories of events that happened in the 14 year time skip


	3. Azura learns of the past

Great change was coming to the invisible kingdom. It was Anankos's magic that kept Valla in its pocket realm. And with his death the barrier was fading. Soon they would return to the realm above. And panic was spreading across the populace. The people had barely recovered from Anankos's terror. And now they were headlining for the Vallites completely unknown territory. Out of the entire vallite populace which was roughly over nine thousand only one of them had ever left to the world above. If that wasn't enough Queen Arete was under pressure from the vallite nobles to marry off her daughter.

Azura hated all of her suiters. They or their fathers were all the same power hungry monsters. They were especially persistent because the current queen and her sister each never remarried or would do so because of that Azura was the only way to power and the crown. And out of all of them lord Kelvin was the worst. He came to power five year ago at the extremely young age of fifteen after his parents mysteriously disappeared. The rumors around the court were that he had killed his parents but if that was true no evidence had ever been found. And he was here today when people celebrated the last of Anankos's forces finally being destroyed by princes Mikoto. What Azura always found strange about this was that her aunt never actually went to the celebration even though she was the reason for it. Azura was wandering the halls when she heard someone crying softly in a room that had never been used for has long as she could remember.

Mikoto hated today. People throughout the land held parties because this was the day that she abandoned Corrin. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at her locket. It was a gift from her late husband and it housed the only full picture of her full family. Soon after that the Anankos's forces attacked and the war for Valla had begun. She quickly hid the locket and turned to see her niece standing in the door way. The two stared at each other for a short time before Azura spoke.

"I'm so sorry. If you want to be alone I'll just."

"No. No its ok" Mikoto interrupted "I would actually like some company today."

As Azura walked in to the room she noticed that it was an old room for a very young child. From what she could tell no one had lived here in a long time, probably around when she was a child. Which to her was strange because as far as she knew she was the only royal child of her generation.

"What is this place? Who used to live here?"

Mikoto just whispered "my child."

And of all the answers that Azura could have thought of that was not one of them. All she could do was sit and process that information. She had a cousin. Soon a million different questions entered her mind. However her train of thought was interrupted when Mikoto spoke again.

"I guess you would like to know everything don't you." To that Azura nodded yes.

"It's a long story. It actually all began with Anankos. The Dragon actually tried everything to stop his madness from consuming him." Azura simply listened to her aunt's story of how she fell in love with Anankos's good half and how he sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness that was himself, in silent au.

"But the people found out about who lord Hydra was and wanted our child destroyed. So Fourteen years ago to this day I went to the surface realm and hid Corrin there knowing that I would never see her again." Mikoto concluded.

"I'm so sorry" is all that Azura could say. Mikoto simply gave a small smile to Azura stating that it was for the best and how she knew Corrin would thrive. The two turned as the door opened again and Queen Arete entered the room.

"I discovered that Anankos's magic separating us from the outside cannot be restored. Soon after ten thousand years Valla will return to rest of the world."


	4. the diplomat

Silence was the only thing that followed the queen's announcement. No one in the crowd below the palace could speak. Had their queen not only told them that the people of Valla would return to the world above? But that princess Azura was currently on a diplomatic mission to unknown lands.

"Worry not my people. We have survived the forces of Anankos. I know that if we stay strong Valla survive." Queen Arete concluded. While Arete appeared calm and collected this statement was more of reassurance to herself because she was terrified that her daughter was currently in unknown territory.

Azura was lost in the streets of the capital city Windmere. From what her mother could tell the land of Valla originally was located of the cost of two much larger nations Hoshido and Nohr. And of the two lands Azura had opted to go to Nohr first for two reasons the first is that it would be easier to make a portal there because they were recreating the portal that Mikoto used all of those years ago. The second was a much more selfish reason Azura wished to find Corrin. Lost in her thoughts and not knowing the layout of the city Azura had made a wrong turn and had ended up in the darker parts of the city. A voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What's a perty little thing like you doing out here a by her lonesome." Azura turned to see the speaker a large man with dirty blond hair, an axe strapped on to his back and rag covering his right eye. Clearly intimidated Azura began to back up until she hit a wall. The man smiled as he pulled out a knife and stuck out his other hand.

"The deals simple give me your valuables and no one gets hurt." Azura not knowing what else to do simply began to comply when a huge figure slammed into the mugger sending him sprawling to the ground. The mugger quickly recovered began to reach for his ax when he noticed that he was outnumbered. Like the coward that he was the mugger began to run in the other direction. Azura turned to her rescuer who was a tall man in heavy and expensive black armor and held a killer lance. He had blue eyes, and golden blond hair.

"Thank you ummm" Azura started not knowing the name of the man she was talking to.

"You must not be from around here I am Charles the second prince of Nohr and these are my retainers Benny and Charlotte. And you are?"

"Azura of Valla." At that Charles eyes widened. Very few people outside of the royal family knew of the land lost to the fog. Every time a ship entered that fog could not find Valla leading those who knew of its existence to believe it was lost forever. And the last recorded Vallite diplomat to visit Nohr was over five hundred years prior. Something big must be happening.

"You must be here to see the king. I'll take you to the palace, follow me."

Azura stood in au at the size of the Nohrian castle. It was huge. While valla's castle was newer the fact that they had stayed in isolation for so long resources such has stone and other metals were quite limited.

"A marvel isn't it" Charles said "come on father needs to know what is going on." However the two of them where stopped by another blond man. He had the same hair and eyes as Charles and on his head was a small crown. Azura gasped when she saw the sword that was attached to his hip. The legendary blade Siegfried. Azura had herd of these weapons from ancient chronicles in the Vallite library.

"Brother who is this?"

"Xander this is Azura" Charles started before adding in a whisper "she is from Valla and needs to talk with father. Something is happening over there."

Xander then in understanding of the situation told the two of them to follow him. In one of the hallways they ran into someone else. Quite literally for Azura.

"Sorry about that stranger. Nice to meet you the name is Corrin"


	5. family reunion

Azura couldn't believe it this was Corrin. After getting a good look at Corrin she was sure this was the same person that was in the painting in Mikoto's locket. She thought it would be a long and hard quest finding her cousin. But instead the two literally ran into each other. Now the challenge would be telling her who she was and their relationship to each other was. Azura didn't start talking right away because she figured that, that conversation should be done in privet not in front of others. Another figure with gray hair in a cow lick ran up to them heavily breathing.

After Silas caught his breath he turned to Corrin "how did you get so far ahead of me while stopping to tilt every painting in on the way over here." Corrin ever the prankster just giggled at her actions.

"Devine Dragons walking through that hall way is going to give me such a headache now" Xander mumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Little sister you were in quite the hurry, do you need something." Azura took a step back at this information. Things just became a lot more complex. She was sure if the king found out about Corrin's origins he probably would have negative feelings about the vallite royalty.

"Actually I was looking for the two of you; dad wanted to why you brought her into the castle and why you are not waiting for our exalted guests."

In a hushed whisper Xander stated that she was from the invisible kingdom. Corrin now understanding decided to make a game plan. "I'll take our guest to where she needs to go, Xander you should get Peri and go greet the other guests, the crown prince and his wife need to be seen by the public. Charles you need to keep the castle staff quite the less people who know the better." The two princes quickly ran off to do their duties.

"And should I accompany you milady"

"Thanks for the offer sweetie" Corrin started before giving him a kiss on the cheek "but I need you need to go relive the castle staff from Jacob." Silas with a huge grin on his face and a blush staining his cheeks simply nodded and ran off. Corrin simply stared at Azura. In the back of Corrin's mind she thought that she should know the Vallite girl from somewhere.

"Is something the matter? Azura questioned

"No. I just realized in all the confusion I never got you name."

"Azura"

Hearing that name triggered on of Corrin's earliest memories. Memories from her past life before she was left up here. Memories of who she was. Memories that she unconsciously repressed. At that moment Corrin collapsed holding her head. Azura not knowing what else to do simply crouched down and tried to comfort her cousin.

Corrin quickly recovered from the sucking memories retuning simply turned to Azura "we used to know each other didn't we."


	6. family reunion pt 2

"We used to know each other didn't we." Azura was not ready for this conversation. While she did well under stress and pressure due to her training to take the throne of Valla she wanted more time before revealing who she was to Corrin. Time to prepare for what she was going to say to Corrin and how she would say it. Corrin however was not giving it to her.

"Please answer me. I need to know"

'Yes, we did back before you were left up here" Azura decided at that moment to strike while the iron was hot and tell her cousin everything. Well almost everything. She would not reveal the identity of Corrin's father only that he was very powerful. How does one tell someone that their father was the good half of a super powered dragon god hell-bent on the destruction of all life? It was somewhat selfish but she would leave that conversation for Mikoto. After a deep breath Azura continued on.

"Actuality our mothers were sisters."

Corrin took a step back with this new information fear racing through her. Why did they come back? Was it to take her away from her new family? Corrin knew one thing though if they were here for her she wouldn't go without a fight.

"I'm not going back!" Corrin shouted "This is my home!"

"I'm not here to take you away." Azura interjected stopping Corrin before she lashed out in anger or drew too much attention to the pair.

"What?"

"I'm on a diplomatic mission. I am here to talk to the king about a treaty between Valla and Nohr. Running into you here was chance." In understanding Corrin began to relax. She wasn't going away.

"Besides your mother loves you she would never tear you away from the happy life you have now."

"No she doesn't." Corrin stated voice dripping with venom "she left me hear without even saying goodbye or looking back." Before adding in a much sadder and softer voice "why?"

"Your mother did that to protect you." Azura stated looking Corrin directly in the eyes. That took Corrin by surprise; she always assumed that it was out of hatred that she was abandoned not for her own protection.

"Your father was a very powerful man with one equal. And that equal did terrible things plunging the land of Valla into chaos. Your father died ending that terrible threat. The people were afraid that if your father's power was passed on to you no one would be able to stop you. It took three separate assassination attempts before she decided to hide you." Corrin was in shock. What powers lay dormant within her. What had happened to make people want to try to kill a six year old child?

"Why couldn't she come with me then?"

"People would go after her, she was" Azura braced herself for dropping the biggest bomb yet. "She is the second princess of Valla."

"Wait wouldn't that make me Vallite royalty"

"yes"

Hearing all this for the first time made Corrin see thing in a new light. Those few old memories of mother made sense now. The kind voice, the feeling of safety around her.

"Corrin please keep this conversation between the two of us. Valla has just barely recovered from the atrocities it has faced recently. I don't want Valla to face another war so soon. The people are already in a panic because they are leaving isolation after so long"

"Ok I understand lets go meet father"


	7. of kings and criminals

When Corrin and Azura reached the throne room it would be safe to say that Azura was beyond nervous. King Garron sat in his dark throne at the end of the great hall reading reports of raiders attacking convoys returning to Hoshido. After ending the war with Hoshido, Garron's new main focus was fixing the Nohr's internal problems. This included breaking down the many of the Nohrian criminal groups that had risen during the five hundred years war, and repairing Nohr's economy. These and other tasks had put the king under much stress had had aged the king quite a lot. His beard once a bright gold was now all gray and wrinkles covered his face. These features plus his large figure made the man look absolutely terrifying to Azura. However before she cold bolt Corrin decided to bring the king's attention to the pair.

"Father I have done what you wanted me to do." Corrin stated. "Our guest is here on a diplomatic mission and wishes to speak with you." While Garron was extremely close with his kids he always maintained professional attitude when on his throne and required his children to do the same when doing jobs for him.

"I was not expecting diplomats today. Please madam, tell me where you are from."

"Valla, your majesty. I have come on behalf of my mother the current Queen to bring good relations between our kingdoms." Garron was surprised to hear that Valla was still around. All the people in Nohr that knew of Valla King Garron knew personally and this girl clearly was not from Hoshido.

"I have come to make sure Valla has a place in this world once we end our long isolation. I think that I can speak for all of my people when I say that we want peace"

"Good as do my people, but we can discuss this later after the celebrations, Corrin can you help our guest fin something appropriate for the party." Corrin agreed happy that she had an excuse so she didn't have to help Camilla stuff Keaton in a suit. However unknown to everyone there was another vallite in Nohr.

Lord Kelvin of Valla pulled the black hood over his head as he followed the thieves back to their hideout. For him a master of dark magic that he learned from forbidden tomes it was simple for him to tap into the portal. Now that he was in this new land he needed pawns that he could manipulate into helping him in his conquest. The reason that he chose these criminals is that if they were caught no one would believe that he had allied with them. As he walked through the tunnel he could hear two people arguing.

"What do you mean the plans off Iago?" a female voice yelled "my men could easily get past the guards and kill the targets! With all your talk you never act. You've got one week to grow a pair and do something before I withdraw my support from your little hostile takeover. You promised me vengeance and I haven't gotten that yet."

"Seras my dear relax. I have my reasons." Said a male voice who lord kelvin believed to be Iago. "While your men could easily get past the normal guards the Hoshidan ninja are another beast all together." At that moment lord kelvin entered the main room. At the command table stood three people. One female with short blond hair. And two males. One was a large and muscular man with a bald head and a short rust colored beard. The other had long black hair but the most distinguishing feature was a mask covering about half of his face.

"Why the hell did we not know about the ninja until now. I would think that would be pretty important information"

"And I agree with you but our dear friend Hanz didn't think so and neglected to tell us about this year's special guests to the party."

"You didn't tell me to find out who was coming to the party" Iago pinched his nose at this. Hanz while useful in battle as a killing machine was extremely stupid. At this moment lord Kelvin decided to make his presence known.


	8. a dark alliance

"Gentlemen, ladies what an intriguing conversation you are having." Lord Kelvin stated as he brought everyone's who was participating in the meetings to him. Seras, Iago, and Hanz all had the exact same look of shock and terror on their faces. Someone had found them. Hanz was the first of the three to break free of their stupor. With a mighty bellow and his hammer raised above his head he rushed at his foe. Lord Kelvin smirked has he raised his hand. From it blackish green tendrils shot forward slamming into Hanz sending him into the wall behind him. As the attack ended Hanz crumpled to the ground completely unconscious smoke coming off of his body.

"Don't worry about your friend he'll live" lord Kelvin stated walking over to the two remaining criminals before looking at Hanz's prone body. "Probably. It is an honor to meet you all lord Kelvin of Valla, at your service." he said with a mock small bow.

"Valla never heard of the place. Either your lying, or Valla isn't important enough to be talked about" Seras said while trying to distract him from noticing that she was drawing a knife. Quickly she flung the blade right at Lord Kelvin. Not even flinching raised his hand again causing the knife to freeze in midair. He then turned to Seras and raised his hand again. The knife clattered to the ground as Seras herself froze. As much has Seras tried she could not move a muscle. Lord Kelvin then turned to Iago

"So my friend, are you going to try something stupid as well, or are you going to be the civil one."

Iago simply gestured to an empty chair. Iago quickly saw the advantages of adding this man into his plans though he would be cautious. He knew nothing about his unexpected guest and because of that his new top priority was to gather information about his new 'friend.' Iago hatted variables and Lord Kelvin was a large one.

"An excellent choice, my friend. At least one of you is civil with your guests." Lord Kelvin stated casually while taking his seat. As the two men took their seats Lord Kelvin added politely "you don't happen to have refreshments don't you."

"Walter, please bring us some tea"

"Of course sir" butler bowed as he walked off too fulfill his masters request. It grew eerily quiet as the butler's foots steps faded down the hall way. Finally Iago broke the silence.

"Well 'friend' why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"I'm a man like you, one who desires power. I wonder what lengths you would go in the end to get it. There are two types of people in the world the fools that believe in morals and those smart enough to know that morals don't exist. The world is changing my friend it is time for the smart men like us to play the fools. I have connections and resources you lack an alliance would be mutually beneficial. Are you with me?" Iago stuck out his hand and Lord Kelvin grasped it.

"Before we begin could you unfreeze Seras? The leader of the Nohr's assassin's guild deserves to be a part of our plans"

"Oh of course, I had completely forgotten about her." lord kelvin waved his hand again causing Seras to unfreeze. Mumbling under her breath in anger of the newest member of the group Seras took her seat. And then the three of them began to form dark plans of conquest.


	9. Getting to know you

A zura was surprised at how humble Corrin's room was compared to that of most of the nobles that she knew. In Valla the nobles the divide between the rich and poor was quite large. Many times in the past the nobles had huge lavish manors that they would constantly expand while neglecting the people under them. She remembered the parties that she as forced to attend to and how she hatted them. Most of the time has the future queen she was the center of attention of people trying to gain favor and move up in the world. The only reason that she was going to the party in Nohr was to strengthen their relationship.

"So what about this dress" Corrin stated pulling Azura out of her thoughts.

"Yea that works" Azura stated. Corrin who could easily pick up on someone's distress instantly knew that something was bothering Azura. And it was in Corrin's nature to want to help anyone who needed it.

"Alright talk what's wrong"

"I just don't like parties or more specifically being the center of attention, as the only heir to the throne of Valla everyone tried to gain my favor. Even though people were always around me I always felt alone" Azura then took a deep breath. Corrin tried to understand the problem but she couldn't. Corrin who was a social butterfly and made an impression on people. nor was she ever really was alone either with five loving siblings.

"I'm sorry to hear that but tonight you will just be another dignitary not the crown princess ,besides I've always seen a party has an opportunity to make friends and let loose. I mean the stories I could tell you about what Camilla and I did when we were younger." Corrin said with a smile, fondly remembering the two of them messing with the sons of nobles and getting into the alcohol that was for the adults.

"Who is Camilla?"

"Camilla is my older sister. You'll meet her tonight along with Leo and Elise. And you have met my older brothers Xander and Charles."

"Ok just how many siblings do you have?"

"Five of them. We are all just one big happy family."

"Must be nice to have siblings I grew up as an only child." Azura said sadly. She was actually quite jealous of Corrin. Azura had always wanted to have siblings but her mother not remarrying prevented that.

"Hey don't worry about it; I know that my brothers and sisters will see you as part of the family when we finally reveal that we are cousins."

"I thought that we were going to keep our relationship a secret."

"Not forever once we show the people of Valla that I'm not dangerous I want to tell my family who I really am. Do not worry I'm sure dad will understand why I was hidden here. Everything will work out fine. We are family we stick together and help each other out

Azura smiled at that. Before they could say anything else a loud crash could be heard from the next room followed by shouting from the next room.

"Selena, Beruka hold him still. Keaton sweetie stop struggling we need to put on your suit for the party."

"You know I hate wearing that suit. The fabric is course, rough, and irritating. Not to mention it's really tight around my tail and I can't bend down to pick up all the cool treasures."

"In fact if it wasn't for you I would be in there with them trying to get Keaton in his suit." Corrin said with a shudder.

"Glad I could help" Azura said before breaking out into laughter. Corrin soon joined in and all she could think about was with her family by her side she could do anything.


	10. loyal servants

In another part of the castle two men were walking through the halls to return to their liege. As they traveled from the main ball room to Corrin's room to aid her with any last minuet preparations they discussed what anyone and everyone in the castle was talking about the mysterious blue haired woman that had arrived today. The two most popular beliefs amongst the staff was that she was having a secret relationship with prince Charles and was now with his child or she one of Garron's bastards that had been kept away from the castle by her mother.

" I don't trust her for all we know she could be an assassin sent to kill lady Corrin." Jacob stated while speeding up not wanting Corrin to be alone with what in his paranoid mind could be a possible threat.

"Why do you think that every stranger that we meet is an assassin sent to kill Corrin?" Silas responded while rolling his eyes. "your to paranoid Jacob, you and I both know that Corrin is one of the best fighters out there, she could easily handle one assassin."

" That's not the point. We have a job to serve and protect our liege and if a threat comes close enough to even harm lady Corrin we will have failed in our job." Jacob countered before stopping and reprimanding Silas "You should be ashamed that you did not stay with Corrin and escort her to king Garron."

"oh don't start with me. I'll have you know that I was given a direct order not to follow the two of them. I was told to relive the staff from your reign of terror instead."

At that moment the two men reached Corrin's room only to discover that it was locked. That sent off alarm bells in both men's minds. Corrin never locked her door. Instead when she wanted privacy she had a special do not disturb sign instead. Jacob and Silas pressed their ears to the door. They could not here the entire conversation but there were two words that grabbed their attention, Valla and cousins. The sound of laughter and the struggle in the room to the right masked the door being unlocked. Suddenly the door swung open and the two men landed on the floor. As they looked up they saw Corrin staring down at them arms crossed and angry look on her face.

"Do one of you wish to explain what you two were doing" Corrin growled

"you see madam when we saw that your door was locked we assumed that something might have been wrong and."

Corrin sighed interrupting Jacobs rant before it got too long. " at least the two of you were thinking of my best interest but has you can see I am perfectly safe, the two of you are to remain silent of everything that you heard. Now get you're your party attire you two."

"yes mam" the two men spoke in unison before rushing of to get into better clothing.

"sorry about those two. My retainers are bit over protective. Now let's get to the party."


End file.
